Digimon Hacked
by Monox D. I-Fly
Summary: Digimon Hacked; Fan-FicQ tentang kondisi Digital World yg telah di-hack sehingga memori dari 6 season sebelumnya bercampur, & jalur evolusi menjadi kacau balau.
1. Folder 1 File 1

Folder 1

The Flame of Courage

File 1

welcome_to_the_digital_

"Hai semuanya! Namaku Blazing Dino. Saat ini aku masih sekolah di kelas 2 SMP. Salam kenal! " Agni memposting salam perkenalannya di salah satu forum anime kesukaannya, Digimon. Dia baru saja register di forum itu dan sebagai member baru, dia merasa perlu membuat thread perkenalan. Setelah membuat thread perkenalan, dia segera memasang gambar crest keberanian di avatar-nya dan gambar AncientGreymon di signature-nya. Tak lama kemudian dia mengecek thread perkenalan yang baru saja dibuatnya dan melihat bahwa sudah ada seorang member yang menjawab thread itu. ID member itu adalah Lone Wolf. "Blazing Dino kelas 2 SMP, eh? Sepertinya kita berasal dari satu kelas di sekolah yang sama. Menurutku kamu pasti Agni, kan? Yang biasa menulis grafity bertuliskan Blazing Dino di bangku-bangku kelas?". Terkejut karena sambutan pertama berasal dari orang yang mengenalnya, Agni pun menebak-nebak. Tiba-tiba dia pun teringat sesuatu dan segera membalas postingan Lone Wolf. "Lone Wolf… Jangan-jangan kamu Cahyo? Si pendiam yang biasa menulis puisi-puisi pada selembar kertas lalu kamu tinggalkan begitu saja di kelas dengan nama pena Lone Wolf?". Mendadak Agni jadi bersemangat. Cahyo adalah rivalnya di kelas. Mereka selalu bersaing untuk mendapatkan nilai terbaik. Agni pun melirik ke arah data Cahyo yang tertulis di samping kiri postingannya. Di situ tertulis "Tulisan: 0". Rupanya dia juga baru register, sama sepertiku, kata Agni dalam hati. Tiba-tiba matanya terbelalak saat menyadari bahwa Lone Wolf memasang avatar berupa gambar crest persahabatan dan signature berupa gambar AncientGarurumon. Ya ampun, ini takdir… Kami benar-benar dilahirkan sebagai rival, pikir Agni. Dia pun hendak membalas postingan Cahyo, namun saat menggerakkan mouse di tempat kosong, pointer mouse tiba-tiba berubah menjadi bentuk tangan seolah-olah ada link di situ. "Apa ini? Hidden link?" tanyanya heran. Tapi mengingat dulu saat dia aktif di situs Digi-Adopt, kalau dia meng-click hidden link dia akan mendapatkan Digimon langka, dia pun memutuskan untuk meng-click hidden link tersebut. Tiba-tiba monitor komputer bersinar sangat terang dan Agni tersedot ke dalamnya!

"Ugh…" Agni membuka matanya. Rupanya barusan dia pingsan. Dia mulai melihat ke sekitarnya. Tempat yang sangat asing baginya. Tempat itu seperti sebuah pabrik besar, namun sepertinya sedang terjadi kebakaran di tempat itu karena dia melihat api membara dimana-mana. Dan yang membuatnya lebih heran lagi, di hadapannya Cahyo berdiri membelakanginya! "Cahyo?" tanya Agni meyakinkan diri bahwa yang berdiri di hadapannya memang benar Cahyo. Cahyo menoleh. Dia berkata, "Jadi kau sudah sadar rupanya? Apa tadi kau juga meng-click hidden link itu?". Agni pun tersadar apa yang terjadi, "Jadi hidden link itu yang membuat kita terdampar di sini? Jangan-jangan ini Digital World?". Cahyo memberi isyarat tangan pada Agni untuk mengikutinya. Agni pun mengikuti Cahyo. Cahyo membawanya pada sebuah papan di pabrik itu. Agni mencoba membaca tulisan di papan itu namun dia tidak bisa membacanya karena tulisan di papan itu ditulis menggunakan bahasa pemrograman Java! "Jadi ini memang Digital World rupanya…" kata Agni yang dibalas dengan anggukan oleh Cahyo. Cahyo kemudian mengeluarkan sesuatu dari sakunya dan menunjukkannya pada Agni. Sebuah Digivice D-Scanner! Warnanya sama dengan milik Minamoto Koji di serial anime Digimon Frontier. Cahyo bertanya pada Agni, "Apa HP-mu juga berubah menjadi Digivice seperti ini?". "Sebentar…" Agni merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan HP-nya. Betapa terkejutnya dia melihat HP-nya juga telah berubah menjadi D-Scanner! Namun miliknya warnanya sama dengan milik Kanbara Takuya di serial anime Digimon Frontier juga. Tiba-tiba dari layar Digivice mereka muncul lambang yang tidak asing lagi. Ya, itu adalah lambang Orphanimon! "Blazing Dino, Lone Wolf… Dunia ini membutuhkan bantuan kalian…" kata Orphanimon dari Digivice mereka. "Digital World saat ini sedang di-hack… Semuanya menjadi kacau… Tugas pertama kalian adalah menemukan Spirit dan menemukan si hacker yang kemungkinan sudah berada di dunia ini…" lanjutnya. Tak lama kemudian lambang itu pun lenyap dari Digivice mereka.

Agni dan Cahyo berjalan menyusuri tempat itu sambil melihat Digivice masing-masing. Tak lama kemudian, layar Digivice mereka memunculkan radar yang menunjukkan posisi Spirit yang mereka cari. Arah jam 8. Mereka pun bergegas menuju ke arah yang ditunjukkan. Rupanya Spirit itu terletak di inti pabrik. Ada 2 buah Spirit di situ: Human Spirit of Flame dan Human Spirit of Light. Agni dan Cahyo mengarahkan Digivice-nya pada kedua Spirit itu, namun tidak terjadi reaksi apapun. "Sepertinya kita harus mengambilnya secara manual…" kata Cahyo. Mereka berdua pun maju mendekati kedua Spirit itu. Agni mengambil Human Spirit of Flame sedangkan Cahyo mengambil Human Spirit of Light. Begitu kedua Spirit itu diambil, dari bawah bekas tempat kedua Spirit itu muncul seberkas sinar! Seekor Agumon muncul dari tempat Human Spirit of Flame dan seekor Gabumon muncul dari tempat Human Spirit of Light! "Blazing Dino…!". "Lone Wolf…!". Agumon dan Gabumon melompat memeluk Agni dan Cahyo. "Aku sudah lama menunggu kedatanganmu!" kata mereka berdua bersamaan. "Errr… Tunggu, tunggu… Bagaimana kalian bisa tahu ID kami?" tanya Agni heran. Agumon menjawab, "Tentu saja kami tahu! Setiap ada data yang masuk ke internet akan langsung diteruskan ke Digital World. Aku juga tahu kalau kau mendaftar di salah satu situs por…". Agni langsung menutup mulut Agumon, "Hus! Diam!". "Tapi apakah Digital World sudah di-hack sedemikian parahnya? Sampai-sampai D-Scanner tidak bisa langsung mengambil Spirit sehingga kami harus mengambilnya sendiri dan begitu diambil malah muncul Digimon dari situ seolah-olah yang kami ambil bukanlah Spirit melainkan Digimental…" kata Cahyo heran. Gabumon menjawab, "Karena itulah kalian dibutuhkan… Kalian harus mengembalikan kondisi Digital World menjadi seperti semula…". Cahyo kemudian mencoba mengarahkan Digivice-nya ke arah Gabumon. Digivice itu kemudian mengeluarkan suara, "Gabumon. Level: Child. Type: Beast. Element: Fire. Attack: Petit Fire.". "Analyzer-nya juga sudah berbeda… Rupanya analyzer-nya juga sudah di-hack…" kata Cahyo. Agni pun mencoba melakukan hal yang sama. "Agumon. Level: Child. Type: Dinosaur. Element: Fire. Attack: Baby Flame.".

"Heeeeaaaaaaaaaattttttttttt!" tiba-tiba sesosok Digimon muncul dari atas dan berdiri di hadapan Agni dan Cahyo. Analyzer mereka berdua berbunyi, "Wizarmon. Level: Adult. Type: Spellcaster. Element: Darkness. Attack: Thunder Cloud.". "Wizarmon! Lama tak jumpa! Apa yang kau lakukan di…". Sebelum Agumon menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Wizarmon telah menyerangnya dengan Thunder Cloud! Agni melompat mendorong Agumon ke samping sehingga serangan itu tidak mengenainya. "Hei! Apa-apaan ini!" Agumon berteriak. Dia dan Gabumon kemudian berdiri, bersiap untuk melancarkan serangan balasan. Tapi Agni dan Cahyo maju ke depan mereka berdua dan memberikan isyarat tangan agar Agumon dan Gabumon mundur. Mereka lalu mengeluarkan D-Scanner masing-masing, memunculkan DigiCode di tangan mereka masing-masing lalu menggesekkannya pada slot di pojok kiri atas D-Scanner dan berkata, "Spirit… Evolution!". Namun apa yang terjadi? Tak ada reaksi apapun pada diri mereka! Sebaliknya, di belakang mereka… "Agumon shinka… AGNIMON!", "Gabumon shinka… WOLFMON!". Baik Agni maupun Cahyo sama-sama terkejut. Cahyo kemudian berkata, "Ya ampun… Bahkan sampai pada penggunaan Spirit pun juga sudah di-hack…!". "Agnimon. Level: Hybird (Human). Type: Pyro. Element: Fire. Attack: Burning Salamander.". "Wolfmon. Level: Hybird (Human). Type: Beast-Warrior. Element: Light. Attack: Licht Sieger.". Agnimon dan Wolfmon melompat ke hadapan Wizarmon dan melancarkan pukulan ganda. Wizarmon menahannya dengan menggunakan tongkatnya. Dia terdorong beberapa langkah ke belakang. "Kenapa kau menyerang kami? Bukankah kita telah berteman selama dua generasi?" tanya Agnimon. Wizarmon tidak menjawab. "Magic Game!" dia mengeluarkan ilusi yang membuat dirinya menjadi terlihat banyak. Mereka semua mengelilingi Agnimon dan Wolfmon. "Thunder Cloud!". Semua kembaran itu mengeluarkan jurus Thunder Cloud. Agnimon dan Wolfmon melompat. "Percuma, Wizarmon! Kita sudah pernah melakukan ini sebelumnya di reruntuhan 10 Ancient Warriors!" kata Agnimon, lalu dia berkata pada Wolfmon, "Wolfmon! Beri aku sumber cahaya!". "Licht Sieger!" Wolfmon menarik sebilah lightsaber dari pinggangnya, kemudian mengangkatnya ke atas dan memutar-mutarnya sehingga secercah cahaya menerangi tempat di tengah para kembaran Wizarmon. Agnimon yang masih berada di udara berkata, "Aku masih ingat bahwa dirimu yang asli adalah yang memiliki bayangan!". "Burning Salamander!" Agnimon melancarkan jurus Burning Salamander pada satu-satunya Wizarmon yang memiliki bayangan. Wizarmon terpental, sedangkan seluruh kembarannya menghilang! Saat Wolfmon hendak menyerangnya, Wizarmon memberikan isyarat tangan yang menyuruhnya berhenti. "Tunggu!" katanya. Agnimon dan Wolfmon pun menghentikan gerakan mereka. "Maaf. Tadi aku hanya ingin mengetes kalian apakah kalian layak untuk mengembalikan keadaan Digital World menjadi seperti semula." lanjut Wizarmon. "Lagi-lagi…Sama seperti waktu di reruntuhan 10 Ancient Warriors dulu…" kata Agnimon cemberut. "Memangnya kenapa kami harus dites terlebih dahulu? Bukankah kau juga tahu sejarah Digital World? Kami pernah mengalahkan Dark Master, Diaboromon, Lucemon, bahkan Ygdrasil!" lanjutnya. "Yang aku maksud bukan mengetes kekuatan kalian, melainkan memori kalian." terang Wizarmon. "Apa maksudmu?" Wolfmon tak mengerti. Wizarmon menjelaskan, "Setelah Digital World di-hack, banyak Digimon yang kehilangan memorinya, diantaranya adalah Wormmon dan Lopmon. Mereka berdua bahkan sudah mendominasi sebagian wilayah Digital World, dan Lopmon telah warp shinka menjadi Cherubimon. Karena itu sahabatku Tailmon yang telah memperoleh kekuatan untuk shinka menjadi Orphanimon berusaha memanggil 5 orang untuk datang ke dunia ini supaya dapat mengembalikan dunia ini menjadi seperti semula.". Agni dan Cahyo terkejut. "5 orang? Berarti masih ada 3 orang lagi selain kami?" tanya mereka berdua serempak. "Ya. Benar. Tugas kalian adalah menemukan mereka bertiga." kata Wizarmon. "Tapi sebelumnya aku rasa kalian perlu menemukan Beast Spirit kalian terlebih dahulu karena setelah keluar dari wilayah Java Sun ini, kalian akan menghadapi Digimon-Digimon kuat." lanjutnya. Agnimon dan Wolfmon kembali ke bentuk semula: Agumon dan Gabumon. "Baiklah." kata Cahyo. "Akan kulakukan!" katanya mantap. Agni kemudian berkata, "OK kalau begitu, sudah diputuskan! Kita akan menyelamatkan Digital World!". Kemudian Agni, Cahyo, Agumon, dan Gabumon pun melangkah meninggalkan tempat itu.


	2. Folder 1 File 2

Folder 1

The Flame of Courage

File 2

the_beginning_of_

Tempat itu tepat berada di sebelah Java Sun, namun anehnya suasana di situ benar-benar gelap! Kalau tadi di Java Sun mereka melihat matahari yang bersinar terang benderang, sekarang di tempat itu mereka telah melihat bulan purnama yang begitu cerah padahal selisih waktunya hanya sekitar setengah jam! Mereka pun berpikir-pikir, tempat apakah ini? Kalau tempat yang tadi mirip seperti pabrik, tempat yang ini lebih menyerupai sebuah stasiun kereta api. Tiba-tiba D-Scanner Agni dan Cahyo memberikan sinyal bahwa di dekat mereka terletak Spirit yang lain! Arah jam 2. Mereka pun bergegas mengikuti arah yang ditunjukkan oleh D-Scanner. Setelah berjalan sekitar seperempat jam lamanya, barulah mereka sampai di depan sebuah tempat yang terlihat seperti loket. Mereka melihat Beast Spirit of Flame dan Beast Spirit of Light ada di tempat itu. "Ah!" Mereka berdua saling berpandangan sambil tersenyum. Namun saat mereka mendekati kedua Beast Spirit itu, lagi-lagi sesosok tubuh melompat ke hadapan mereka!

"Wizarmon!" seru Agni mengenali sosok di hadapannya. "Bukan. Warna pakaian dan bentuk tongkatnya beda." tukas Cahyo. "Oya?" karena tak percaya, Agni membuka aplikasi analyzer pada Digivice-nya. "Sorcerymon. Level: Adult. Type: Spellcaster. Element: Water. Attack: Crystal Cloud.". "Ah iya, kau benar." kata Agni pada akhirnya. "Kalau begitu, apa dia juga mau mengetes kita seperti Wizarmon tadi?" lanjutnya. "Tepat sekali." jawab Sorcerymon. "Kalau kalian bisa mengalahkanku, aku akan mengizinkan kalian untuk mendapatkan kedua Beast Spirit ini." lanjutnya. "Jadi begitu, eh?" Agni dan Cahyo tersenyum sambil memnculkan DigiCode di telapak tangan masing-masing. "Spirit Evolution!". "Agumon shinka… Agnimon!". "Gabumon shinka… Wolfmon!".

Agnimon menyerang dengan jurus Pyro Darts. Percikan-percikan api yang muncul dari lubang-lubang armor punggung telapak tangannya dilemparkannya dengan tangan yang satu lagi. Maka belasan peluru api pun menyerang ke arah Sorcerymon. Namun Sorcerymon mengeluarkan jurus Crystal Cloud. Dari tongkatnya muncul kepingan-kepingan es berbentuk segi enam yang menyebar ke enam penjuru dan memadamkan peluru api yang ditembakkan oleh Agnimon. Wolfmon maju, melompat dengan menggunakan Licht Sieger untuk menyerang, namun berhasil ditahan oleh Sorcerymon menggunakan tongkatnya. Wolfmon mengeluarkan satu Licht Sieger lagi di tangan kiri, namun saat dia hendak menyerang Sorcerymon, Sorcerymon sudah membuat sebuah kekkai menggunakan sihir esnya! Akhirnya Wolfmon pun melompat ke belakang. Cahyo mengamati kekkai yang dibuat oleh Sorcerymon. Rupanya radius kekkai itu sampai pada tempat dimana kedua Beast Spirit berada! Dengan kata lain, kalau mereka ingin mendapatkan kedua Beast Spirit itu, mereka harus menghancurkan kekkai tersebut terlebih dahulu!

Sesaat Sorcerymon melenyapkan kekkainya dan bersiap untuk menyerang. Kesempatan itu dipergunakan Agnimon untuk menyalakan api dari lubang-lubang armor punggung telapak tangannya hendak mengeluarkan jurus Burning Salamander. Namun Sorcerymon dengan cepatnya kembali menyerang menggunakan jurus Crystal Cloud dan memadamkan api Agnimon yang belum siap ditembakkan! Wolfmon segera menembakkan lasernya, namun lagi-lagi Sorcerymon mengeluarkan kekkai untuk menahan serangan itu!

"Sial! Bagaimana ini? Kenapa susah sekali sih? Padahal tadi siang saat bertarung melawan Wizarmon mudah sekali!" keluh Agni. Cahyo menjawab, "Itu karena di kehidupan sebelumnya Agnimon pernah bertarung melawan Wizarmon, jadi dia tahu cara melawannya. Sementara baik Agnimon maupun Wolfmon belum pernah bertarung melawan Sorcerymon. Oleh karena itu mereka mengalami kesulitan.". "Lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan?" tanya Agni. "Digimonmu Digimon api sedangkan Sorcerymon Digimon es." Cahyo memberi petunjuk. "Ah iya! Benar juga!" Agni menepuk dahinya. "Agnimon! Tembus kekkai esnya dengan putaran Salamander Break!" katanya. "Siap, aniki! Salamander Break!" Agnimon mulai berputar-putar dengan api mengelilingi tubuhnya. Kemudian dia menabrak kekkai es Sorcerymon dengan putaran itu. Seeeshhh! Dia terus berusaha menembus kekkai itu dengan putaran berapi dari tubuhnya. Perlahan-lahan kekkai es itu menguap, sementara api di tubuh Agnimon sendiri sedikit demi sedikit mulai padam. Saat kekkai es Sorcerymon telah benar-benar lenyap, Wolfmon melompat ke muka dengan Licht Sieger di kedua tangannya. Yang satu digunakan untuk menahan tongkat es Sorcerymon dan yang satu lagi ditempelkan ke lehernya. Sorcerymon lalu mengangkat tangan kirinya dan berkata, "Selamat. Kalian berhak mendapatkan kedua Beast Spirit itu.". "Yeah!" Agni bersorak kegirangan sementara Cahyo hanya tersenyum simpul. Keduanya maju dan mengambil kedua Beast Spirit itu. Sorcerymon kemudian mengajak mereka berdua untuk duduk.

"Aku adalah pengawal tuan Seraphimon, salah satu dari tiga malaikat yang menjaga Digital World bersama dengan nona Orphanimon. Aku ditugaskan oleh beliau untuk menjaga Beast Spirit of Flame dan Beast Spirit of Light di wilayah Moon Speed Express ini, sementara Wizarmon ditugaskan oleh nona Orphanimon untuk menjaga Human Spirit kedua elemen tersebut di wilayah Java Sun." terang Sorcerymon. Dari sini Agni mencoba mengambil kesimpulan, "Kalau Seraphimon dikawal oleh Sorcerymon sedangkan Orphanimon dikawal oleh Wizarmon, berarti Cherubimon dikawal oleh FlaWizarmon?". "FlaWizarmon sudah tidak ada di Digital World" jawab Sorcerymon membuat yang lain terkejut. Lalu dia melanjutkan, "Orang yang telah meng-hack Digital World ini tidak mau mengakui Digimon yang tidak pernah muncul di anime. Setiap Digimon yang belum pernah muncul di anime diubahnya menjadi Digimon lain yang pernah muncul di anime. Kabar terakhir yang kudengar, FlaWizarmon dikembalikan ke wujud Child-nya yaitu Tentomon lalu shinka menjadi Yanmamon.". Sorcerymon menghela nafas sejenak lalu melanjutkan, "Karena itulah keseimbangan Digital World menjadi kacau balau. Beberapa Digimon yang mempunyai peranan cukup penting seperti Examon dan Goddramon lenyap. Bahkan hacker itu juga cukup kuat untuk melenyapkan salah satu dari tujuh iblis besar: Barbamon.". "Ugh…" Agni geram sekali mendengarkan keterangan dari Sorcerymon. Dia lalu bangkit dan berkata, "Aku berjanji akan mengembalikan Digital World menjadi seperti semula!".

Selesai berkata begitu tiba-tiba satu semburan api hitam datang mendekati mereka. Sorcerymon segera melindungi mereka semua dengan kekkai esnya. Di depan sana, sesosok serigala hitam bersiap hendak menerkam mereka. Cahyo membuka aplikasi analyzer pada Digivice-nya. "Garurumon (Black). Level: Adult. Element: Darkness. Type: Beast. Attack: Fox Fire.". Gabumon bertanya, "Garurumon Black! Apa yang kau lakukan?". Sorcerymon dengan cepat memperingatkan, "Dia di bawah pengaruh sihir Cherubimon! Hati-hati!". Agni dan Cahyo segera memunculkan DigiCode dari tangan masing-masing. Keduanya menyeringai. "Ini saatnya kita mencoba Beast Spirit kita!" kata Agni yang dibalas dengan anggukan oleh Cahyo. "Spirit… Evolution!".

"Agumon shinka… VRITRAMON!". "Gabumon shinka… GARUMUMON!". "Kami berdua, sedangkan kau hanya seorang!" kata Garumumon memperingatkan Garurumon Black. Garurumon Black hanya tersenyum mengejek dan berkata, "Omong kosong! Sahabatku Aquilamon telah berada di Java Sun dan barangkali temanmu Wizarmon berada dalam bahaya.". "Wizarmon tidak akan kalah hanya oleh seekor Aquilamon!" tukas Sorcerymon. "Heh! Yang bisa shinka bukan hanya kalian, tahu! Baik aku maupun Aquilamon juga bisa!" balas Garurumon Black, lalu… "Garurumon chou shinka… WEREGARURUMON!". Dia berubah menjadi WereGarurumon Black. "Agni! Lekas kau pergi ke Java Sun bersama Vritramon untuk membantu Wizarmon!" kata Cahyo. "Roger." Agni pun segera pergi ke Java Sun dengan menunggangi Vritramon.

"Thunder Cloud!" Wizarmon menyerang Aquilamon. Aquilamon menghindar ke samping, lalu maju menukik dengan menggunakan jurus Horn Glide. Satu tab lagi tanduknya akan menusuk tubuh Wizarmon, Vritramon tiba-tiba datang dan menabrak tubuhnya dari samping. Agni membuka aplikasi analyzer di Digivice-nya. "Aquilamon. Level: Adult. Element: Wind. Type: Winged Beast. Attack: Blast Laser.". Vritramon lekas mendarat. Agni turun lalu mendekati Wizarmon. "Jadi kalian sudah mendapatkan Beast Spirit?" tanya Wizarmon. "Ya." jawab Agni. "Sekarang tenanglah. Kami akan membantumu." lanjutnya.

Sementara itu Aquilamon yang tergeletak di tanah bangkit. Puluhan DigiSoul terkumpul di tubuhnya. Perlahan-lahan tubuhnya berubah bentuk. Sayapnya menjadi melengkung. Tubuhnya menjadi berotot, sementara dari bagian samping atas tubuhnya tumbuh sepasang tangan. Muncul sebuah helm yang menutupi kepalanya sampai sebatas mulut. Tanduknya lenyap, berganti dengan sehelai bulu yang tertancap di bagian belakang helmnya. Bulu-bulu kepalanya yang berwarna putih berubah warna menjadi merah. "Aquilamon chou shinka… GARUDAMON!"


	3. Folder 1 File 3

Folder 1

The Flame of Courage

File 3

So Many Villains

"Vritramon. Level: Beast Hybird. Type: Dragon. Element: Fire. Attack: Corona Blaster.". "Aquilamon chou shinka… GARUDAMON!". "Garudamon. Level: Perfect. Type: Winged Beast. Element: Fire. Atack: Shadow Wing.". Garudamon maju ke depan, demikian juga Vritramon. Sesaat kemudian kedua tangan mereka beradu, saling menggenggam tangan lawan masing-masing. Keduanya hendak mengangkat lawannya ke udara. Akhirnya baik Vritramon maupun Garudamon sama-sama berada pada jarak lebih dari 600 enter di atas permukaan tanah. Keduanya sama-sama berusaha membanting lawan masing-masing sehingga tangan keduanya sama-sama terangkat ke atas. "Tenanglah, Vritramon! Aku akan membantumu!" teriak Wizarmon dari bawah. Kemudian dia mengeluarkan jurus Thunder Cloud. Garudamon yang menjadi sasaran Wizarmon, segera memutar tubuhnya sehingga saat ini posisi tubuhnya telah bertukar dengan Vritramon! Tak ayal lagi serangan Thunder Cloud yang dilancarkan oleh Wizarmon pun mengenai punggung Vritramon! Vritramon pun dengan serta merta jatuh ke bawah. Kesempatan ini tak disia-siakan oleh Garudamon untuk melepaskan jurus Shadow Wing! "Ugh tidak… Magic Game!" Wizarmon mengeluarkan ilusi yang membuat tubuh Vritramon seolah-olah ada selusin banyaknya dan memutar-mutar mereka, sehingga serangan Shadow Wing tadi hanya mengenai salah satu ilusi tubuh Vritramon yang dibuat oleh Wizarmon. Sementara Vritramon yang asli segera menapakkan kaki ke tanah dan kembali melesat ke udara. Dia mengarahkan kedua tangannya ke atas, lalu dari Rudri Tarpana-nya muncul peluru-peluru api. "Corona Blaster!". Tapi Garudamon yang posisinya berada di atas dengan sigap mengelak, lalu menukik ke bawah hendak mencengkeram Vritramon. Namun justru saat-saat inilah yang ditunggu oleh Vritramon. Begitu kaki Garudamon hendak mencengkeram tubuhnya, dipegangnya kedua kaki itu, lalu dengan berputar-putar dilemparkannya tubuh Garudamon hingga akhirnya Garudamon pun terlempar membentur sebuah tangki minyak. Vritramon berlari mendekati Garudamon dengan mengepalkan tinjunya, namun saat dia sudah dekat dengan Garudamon, Garudamon menendang dadanya menggunakan kedua kaki. Vritramon pun tersentak mundur beberapa langkah. Garudamon segera berdiri. Kemudian dia berkata, "Hemph! Benar-benar pertarungan yang seimbang. Kita sama-sama berdiri, punya sepasang tangan, sepasang kaki, dan sepasang sayap.". Tiba-tiba satu ide terlintas di kepala Vritramon. Lalu dia berkata, "Oya? Ada dua hal yang tidak kau punya!". "Omong kosong!" kata Garudamon. "Apa itu?" lanjutnya. "Ekor!" jawab Vritramon sambil memutar tubuhnya sehingga ekornya bergerak laksana cambuk menyerang Garudamon. Garudamon yang terkejut sama sekali tak punya kesempatan untuk mengelak. Akhirnya dia pun terpental beberapa langkah ke belakang. Belum sempat dia berdiri sempurna, Vritramon telah berlari ke arahnya sambil menundukkan kepala dan berkata, "Dan yang satu lagi adalah tanduk!". Dia pun menyeruduk Garudamon pada bagian perut. Garudamon kembali terpental dalam posisi telentang. Tahu bahwa tak banyak lagi yang bisa dilakukannya, dalam posisi telentang di udara dia mengirimkan serangan Shadow Wing yang secara otomatis langsung mengarah ke depan. Namun begitu jurus Shadow Wing itu hampir mengenai Vritramon, Vritramon langsung memutar-mutar tubuhnya seperti gasing. "Flamestorm!" Tubuh Vritramon berubah menjadi tornado api memunahkan serangan Shadow Wing yang dilancarkan oleh Garudamon, kemudian dari putaran itu dia melepaskan satu tornado api yang mengarah pada Garudamon. Tak ayal lagi tubuhnya yang belum sempat menyentuh tanah saat terpental tadi, kembali terpental ke atas setelah terkena serangan itu. Garudamon berteriak. Tiba-tiba dari punggungnya keluar sebuah roda gigi hitam yang kemudian pecah di udara! Baik Agni maupun Vritramon tersentak kaget, sementara Garudamon yang tergeletak di hadapannya berubah menjadi Piyomon. "Jadi ini perbuatan Devimon…" gumam Wizarmon.

"Wizarmon…" kata Piyomon saat membuka matanya. Rupanya dia sedang berada di atas punggung Vritramon seorang remaja putra yang tidak dikenalinya, sementara Wizarmon terbang di sebelah Vritramon. "Vritramon! Bisa lebih cepat tidak? Kita harus segera membantu Garumumon dan Sorcerymon!" kata Agni. "Inginnya sih begitu, tapi aku capek…" jawab Vritramon. Sementara Wizarmon bergumam, "Rupanya Devimon juga ikut mengacaukan Digital World… Sial… Selain Cherubimon dan Tamer yang mempunyai Wormmon rupanya ada musuh lama yang lain yang muncul mengacau… Aku takut kalau Vandemon juga muncul kembali…". Agni yang mendengar perkataan Wizarmon pun bertanya, "Separah itukah kekacauan di Digital World yang telah ditimbulkan oleh si hacker?". "Ya." jawab Wizarmon. "Tapi sang hacker juga mempunyai rival di Digital World ini. Dia juga hacker." lanjutnya. "Siapa?" tanya Agni penasaran. "Diaboromon." jawab Wizarmon singkat. Agni pun melongo terbengong-bengong. Lalu katanya, "Buset dah… Alamat aku bakal menghadapi semua musuh lama dari season Adventure sampai Savers…" dia mengatakan itu sambil geleng-geleng kepala. Tiba-tiba Piyomon teringat sesuatu. "Ah! Tuan Mercurymon! Aku mengkhawatirkan keselamatan beliau. Terakhir aku lihat dia sedang bertarung melawan SaberLeomon. Semoga saja beliau selamat…" katanya. "SaberLeomon?" Agni pun tertunduk lemas. Bersiap-siap untuk mendengar kemungkinan yang lebih buruk, Agni pun bertanya pada Wizarmon, "Kalau begitu, apakah Etemon, Dark Master, Apokarimon, Demon, Dagomon, D-Reaper, Lucemon, Belphemon, dan Ygdrasil juga muncul kembali?". Wizarmon menjawab, "Aku tidak tahu, tapi si hacker telah melenyapkan D-Reaper dan Ygdrasil dari Digital World.". Agni menghela nafas lega. Namun tiba-tiba Wizarmon melanjutkan, "Tapi akhir-akhir ini datang dua pasukan pengacau dari pihak yang berbeda. Masing-masing dipimpin oleh Digimon yang bernama DarkKnightmon dan Baguramon.". Agni pun membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar. Dia begitu shock mengetahui berapa jumlah pihak lawan dan seberapa kuat mereka. Dia lalu berpikir. "Kalau Digimon-ku baru bisa shinka jadi Agnimon dan Vritramon, rasanya untuk mengalahkan Devimon yang paling lemah di antara mereka pun sulit…" katanya. Lalu dia pun teringat sesuatu. "Oya, tadi kamu bilang selain aku dan Cahyo ada 3 orang manusia lagi yang dipanggil kesini kan?" tanya Agni pada Wizarmon. "Dimana mereka? Siapa saja mereka? Apa saja Digimon mereka?" tanya Agni bertubi-tubi. Wizarmon menjawab, "Sayangnya di antara mereka hanya ada satu orang yang masuk Digital World lewat sini. Dari data-data yang masuk ke Digital World, aku mendapat informasi bahwa dia adalah rivalmu semasa masih duduk di bangku SD.". Rival? pikir Agni. Dia berusaha mengingat-ingat siapa rivalnya semasa duduk di bangku SD dulu. Tapi kemudian dia menanyakan hal lain, "Oya, Digimon apa yang dia miliki sebagai partner?". "Aku tidak tahu." jawab Wizarmon. Lalu dia melanjutkan, "Saat dia datang kesini, dia belum bertemu dengan partenrnya. Tapi Orphanimon memberitahuku bahwa dia ditakdirkan untuk memiliki Spirit angin.". "Spirit angin?" Agni berpikir sejenak. Dalam pikirannya, kalau orang itu memiliki spirit angin, pasti Digimonnya akan shinka menjadi Fairymon. Dia pun mulai berpikir Digimon level Child apa yang bentuknya mirip dengan Fairymon. Dia berusaha berpikir keras namun pikirannya buntu. Akhirnya dia pun menyerah.

"WereGarurumon Black! Sadarlah! Saat ini kau sedang berada di bawah pengaruh sihir Cherubimon!" kata Cahyo memberi peringatan. "Cherubimon? Siapa itu? Aku tidak kenal." timpal WereGarurumon Black bingung. Cahyo pun menjadi bertambah bingung mendengar jawaban WereGarurumon Black. Dia meneliti seluruh tubuh Digimon berbentuk werewolf itu dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki, namun tak menemukan adanya Dark Ring sama sekali. Dia lalu berpikir apakah ada Digimon lain yang mengendalikannya ataukah WereGarurumon Black memang seorang atau seekor Digimon yang jahat?

Di langit Digital World, enam buah Dark Ring beterbangan mencari mangsa. Namun dari arah yang lain, enam buah roda gigi hitam datang dan menghancurkan semua Dark Ring itu. Di atas puncak sebuah bukit, Devimon menyaksikan pemandangan itu dengan tertawa-tawa. "Khuhuhu… Bagaimana, Digimon Magna? Kau tidak akan bisa mengalahkanku! Kau tidak cukup kuat untuk menggunakan kekuatan kegelapan!". Orang yang berdiri di atas bukit seberang, yang dipanggil Digimon Magna, berkata, "Stingmon! Kita mundur dulu untuk sementara!". Stingmon yang sedang bertarung melawan Kuwagamon segera terbang ke arah Digimon Magna sementara Kuwagamon mendekat pada Devimon. "Tunggulah sampai aku berhasil menyempurnakan proyek besarku! Dan kau akan menjadi salah satu dari bagiannya!" kata Digimon Magna sambil berlalu dari tempat itu dengan dibawa oleh Stingmon. Devimon pun tertawa terbahak-bahak, "Khuhuhu… Khahahahaha!"


	4. Folder 1 File 4

Folder 1

The Flame of Courage

File 4

The Reason

"Garumumon. Level: Beast Hybird. Type: Beast. Element: Light. Attack: Solar Laser.". "WereGarurumon Black. Level: Perfect. Type: Beast Warrior. Element: Darkness. Attack: Kaiser Neil.". "Grrr…" kedua Digimon serigala itu menggeram, siap menyerang lawan masing-masing. Garumumon segera menyiapkan roda-roda yang ada di keempat kakinya, lalu maju menyerang WereGarurumon Black. Yang diserang melompat setinggi 100 enter, lalu turun dengan melancarkan serangan Kaiser Neil menggunakan kuku-kukunya yang tajam. Garumumon sedikit melenggokkan tubuhnya untuk mengelakkan serangan itu. Dia pun melompat hendak menggigit WereGarurumon Black, namun WereGarurumon Black menyerangnya dengan jurus Genghis Kick sehingga Garumumon terlempar jatuh ke bawah. Garumumon segera bangkit. Kini dia mengambil kuda-kuda. Mulutnya dibuka lebar-lebar lalu dia menembakkan jurus Solar Laser. Selarik sinar laser muncul dari mulutnya dan mengarah pada WereGarurumon Black. Tapi WereGarurumon Black dengan gesit segera berkelit ke samping, lalu kembali melompat dan dari atas melancarkan serangan Genghis Kick. Garumumon maju ke depan menggunakan roda-rodanya untuk menghindari serangan itu, lalu dia dengan cepat berbalik dan menembakkan Solar Laser. WereGarurumon Black yang kakinya baru saja menyentuh tanah tak sempat mengelak lagi. Tak pelak dia pun terkena serangan itu dengan telak. WereGarurumon terpental beberapa langkah ke belakang, dan sebelum tubuhnya menyentuh tanah, Garumumon segera mengembangkan "sayap"nya, lalu menyerang dengan jurus Speed Star. Tak ayal lagi tubuh WereGarurumon Black yang masih terpental di udara itu dihantam oleh sayap Garumumon yang berupa pisau. WereGarurumon Black mengeluarkan suara teriakan yang sangat keras, dan sesaat kemudian sebuah roda gigi hitam keluar dari punggungnya yang lalu pecah terurai di udara. WereGarurumon Black pun pingsan dan berubah menjadi Elecmon, sementara Garumumon kembali menjadi Gabumon.

"Jadi begitu? Jadi tugas kami adalah untuk mengalahkan mereka? Digimon Magna, Cherubimon, Devimon, Diaboromon, DarkKnightmon, dan Baguramon?" tanya Cahyo pada Sorcerymon. Sorcerymon menjawab, "Itu baru yang kami tahu. Kami belum tahu apakah masih ada musuh lama yang akan muncul lagi selain yang telah kusebut barusan.". "Oi!" tiba-tiba terdengar suara seruan. Cahyo menoleh ke arah suara itu. Dia melihat Vritramon terbang ke arahnya bersama dengan Wizarmon. Di atas punggung Vritramon duduklah Agni yang sedang melambaikan tangannya bersama dengan seekor Piyomon. Setelah mereka sampai di tempat Cahyo, Agni dan Piyomon segera turun dari punggung Vritramon sedangkan Vritramon sendiri kembali menjadi Agumon.

"Sebenarnya ada hal yang mungkin sepele tapi cukup mengganggu pikiranku." kata Cahyo membuka pembicaraan saat mereka semua sedang beristirahat. "Apa itu?" tanya Wizarmon dan Sorcerymon bersamaan. "Bukankah nama salah satu dari tiga malaikat pelindung Digital World adalah Ophanimon? Lalu kenapa kalian menyebutnya Orphanimon? Lalu nama Cherubimon, bukankah seharusnya dibaca dengan huruf K? Kerubimon begitu? Tapi kenapa kalian tetap menyebutkan namanya dengan huruf CH? Dan terakhir, saat Gabumon shinka menjadi Garmmon, kenapa dia menyebut namanya sebagai Garumumon?" tanya Cahyo bertubi-tubi. "Pertanyaan bagus." timpal Wizarmon. Lalu dia menerangkan, "Begini. Orang yang telah meng-hack Digital World telah mengganti nama-nama Digimon sesuai dengan keinginannya. Karena dia adalah orang Indonesia, maka sebagian besar nama Digimon pun digantinya dengan nama mereka di dub Indonesia.". "Jadi itu sebabnya kalian tidak bisa menyebutkan nama Ophanimon, Cherubimon, dan Garmmon dengan benar? Itu juga sebabnya kali ini kalian memanggil anak-anak dari Indonesia ke Digital World?" tanya Agni. Kali ini Sorcerymon yang menjawab, "Benar. Kami sengaja memanggil anak-anak dari Indonesia agar bisa lebih memudahkan dalam berkomunikasi dengan si hacker.". "Jadi kalian adalah para Tamer yang dipanggil oleh Orphanimon?" Elecmon yang sejak tersadar dari pingsannya tadi diam saja ikut angkat bicara. "Ya. Benar. Tapi masih ada 3 orang lagi." jawab Agni sambil membuka aplikasi analyzer dari Digivice-nya, lalu mengarahkannya pada Elecmon dan Piyomon. "Elecmon. Level: Child. Type: Beast. Element: Thunder. Attack: Sparkling Thunder.". "Piyomon. Level: Child. Type: Winged Beast. Element: Fire. Attack: Magical Fire.". "Bagaimana ceritanya roda gigi hitam itu sampai masuk ke tubuh kalian?" tanyanya kemudian. Piyomon menjawab, "Aku mengkhawatirkan keadaan tuan Mercurymon yang sedang diserang oleh SaberLeomon, jadi aku shinka menjadi Aquilamon untuk pergi ke istana beliau. Tapi di tengah jalan, tanpa kusadari sebuah roda gigi hitam menabrakku dari belakang lalu masuk ke dalam tubuhku.". "Kalau aku, saat di Windows Explorer tempat dimana para Digimon dilahirkan, bayi-bayi yang berada dalam asuhanku menangis. Rupanya mereka ketakutan melihat banyak Dark Ring beterbangan di udara. Aku pun shinka menjadi Garurumon Black dan menghancurkan semua Dark Ring itu dengan jurus Fox Fire. Tapi saat aku sedang sibuk menghancurkan Dark Ring, sebuah roda gigi hitam melesat ke arahku dan aku tak dapat menghindar lagi." terang Elecmon. "Windows Explorer? Tempat para Digimon dilahirkan?" tanya Cahyo. "Ya. Kehidupan Digimon dimulai di tempat itu." jawab Elecmon. Agni pun bangkit dan berkata, "Kalau begitu ayo kita ke sana!". Yang lain pun menyetujui, "Ya!".

"Manusia! Manusia! Ada manusia!" para Digimon level Baby I di Windows Explorer berteriak- teriak kegirangan saat ada manusia datang ke tempat mereka. Seumur hidup mereka yang baru beberapa jam itu baru sekali ini mereka melihat manusia. Orang itu mendekati seekor Punimon yang menyambutnya dengan wajah tersenyum. Tiba-tiba didengarnya suara langkah kaki yang berat. Dia lalu memalingkan kepalanya ke arah suara itu dan melihat seekor Digimon. Dia membuka aplikasi analyzer dari Digivice-nya yang berwarna biru. "Monzaemon. Level: Perfect. Type: Beast Warrior. Element: Earth. Attack: Lovely Attack.". "Monzaemon. Apakah kau datang ke sini punya maksud baik atau buruk?" tanya orang itu. Monzaemon tidak menjawab. Matanya yang merah bersinar. Orang itu tahu bahwa Monzaemon akan menyerangnya menggunakan sinar laser dari matanya. Orang itu segera melompat untuk menghindar, lalu menunjukkan Digivice-nya ke depan dan berkata, "Gaomon, realize!".

Elecmon yang melihat ledakan dari arah Windows Explorer segera menyuruh yang lain untuk bergerak cepat. Sesampainya di sana mereka semua terkesiap melihat apa yang mereka lihat. Seekor Monzaemon terus membuat kerusakan di tempat itu dan di hadapannya berdiri seorang manusia sebaya dengan Agni yang membawa sebuah Digivice IC berwarna biru! "Tomas!" kata Agni spontan. Tomas adalah rivalnya dalam bidang pelajaran saat Agni masih duduk di bangku SD. Sekilas Agni teringat perkataan Wizarmon bahwa salah seorang Tamer yang dipanggil ke Digital World adalah rivalnya di waktu SD. Tapi yang membuat Agni tak habis pikir, kalau memang Tomas ditakdirkan untuk mencari Spirit angin, kenapa Digivice-nya justru Digivice IC? Kenapa bukan D-Scanner seperti miliknya dan Cahyo? Lalu siapa Digimon yang menjadi partnernya? Agni mengira-ngira Digimon level Child apa yang pantas shinka menjadi Fairymon. Sementara itu Tomas terus berpikir kata apa yang harus dia ucapkan untuk memanggil Gaomon keluar dari Digivice sambil menghindari serangan-serangan dari Monzaemon. Akhirnya otaknya yang encer itu mengambil kesimpulan, kalau di internet saat problem loading page dia meng-click option reload, kenapa dia tidak melakukan itu saja? Akhirnya dia pun mengatakan, "Gaomon! Reload!". Dan akhirnya seekor Gaomon pun muncul dari Digivice itu. Semua yang melihatnya terperangah kecuali Agni yang langsung muntah karena membayangkan Gaomon akan shinka menjadi Fairymon! Tiba-tiba dia disadarkan oleh perkataan Cahyo, "Oi, Agni! Kamu kenapa? Yang lain sudah siap-siap nih!". Agni menoleh dan di sebelahnya sudah berdiri Wolfmon, Garurumon Black, dan Aquilamon. "Eh, iya… Spirit… Evolution!" Agni pun melakukan hal yang sama, tapi anehnya Agumon sama sekali tidak berubah. "Oi, kamu kenapa?" tanya Agni. Dengan muka pucat Agumon menjawab, "Aku juga muntah…". "Apa sih yang kamu bayangkan?" tanya Aquilamon kesal. Agni hendak menjawab, tapi dicegah oleh Cahyo, "Jangan dibayangkan! Nanti kalian muntah lagi.". Akhirnya Wolfmon pun maju ke medan pertempuran bersama dengan Garurumon Black dan Aquilamon, tapi baru beberapa detik setelah mereka shinka, Garurumon Black dan Aquilamon kembali menjadi Elecmon dan Piyomon! "Apa yang terjadi? Ada apa dengan kalian?" tanya Wolfmon. Agni menjawab pertanyaan itu sambil menunjuk ke atas depan, "Itu… Barusan… Sebuah Dark Tower muncul!".

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" tanya seorang Digimon pada 3 orang anak buahnya yang terkuat. Seorang Digimon samurai yang mengenakan armor berwarna hitam menjawab, "Saat ini beberapa folder di dekat gerbang masuk Digital World tengah menjadi perebutan tim Digimon Magna dan tim Devil's Gear. Kelihatannya 4 orang Tamer selain Digimon Magna juga ada di wilayah itu.". Seorang Digimon lain yang merupakan wanita berpenampilan gothic ikut memberi laporan, "Di folder lain, aku baru saja berhadapan dengan tim Dark Master dan menaklukkan salah satu dari mereka, yaitu Mugendramon.". Sedangkan satu orang lagi, yang tubuhnya penuh dengan permata berkata, "Dan aku sedang memata-matai tim baru calon saingan kita. Tapi tampaknya jendralnya cukup menyenangkan untuk diajak bersenang-senang. Tim itu bernama Ete Monkey.". Pemimpin mereka pun berdiri, lalu berkata, "Tak peduli berapa banyak tim yang menjadi saingan kita, namun kita tak akan kalah! Tim Bagura Army-lah yang akan Berjaya!"

Digimon Data Collection

Name: Gaomon

Level: Child

Type: Beast

Element: Wind

Attack: Double Backhand

Monitormon's Comment: "Nggak ada mirip-miripnya sama Gazimon…?"


End file.
